


Nightmares & Hot Chocolates

by thepetertingle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepetertingle/pseuds/thepetertingle
Summary: Peter is stuck reliving the Battle of Titan in his nightmares. His father, Tony Stark, is there to comfort him. Oneshot.





	Nightmares & Hot Chocolates

Peter could feel something terrible was looming. The dread pulsed throughout his body, leaving each hair on end, and each breath a little shakier than the last. He looked around, sensing oncoming danger, but saw no imminent threat. It was just them, all alone on the rocky, barren planet of Titan.

And then he felt it. It was as if each atom in his body was slowly being split apart, the pain inching up his fingers and toes, eager to transform his flesh into ash. Peter knew, as he watched the others fall and turn to dust around him, that it was his time. For the others, it was a matter of seconds, before their skin con-caved and crumbled to dust. He doubted they even knew what was happening. Peter knew it must be his inhuman healing factor that was trying to fight against the burn climbing up his body, but he was sure it was only buying himself time.

Time.

At sixteen years old, he suddenly felt that he hadn't had enough of it.

Peter heaved another breath and began to frantically look around for his father, wishing for just a glint of that familiar red and gold suit.

"Dad? Dad?" He was becoming more and more desperate. Peter turned, spotting his father and stumbled, the burn consuming his hands and feet. Tony was moving closer, trying to reach his son, limping slightly as he did. His features became more and more concerned as he saw Peter's pale and sweaty face marred with pain.

Tony placed his hands on Peter's shoulders to steady him. Peter tilted his chin up, not bothering to wipe away his tears. His lips were trembling.

"Dad, I don't feel so good." Peter's voice was soft and strangled.

Tony was shaken, and pleaded in his mind, please, please not him, take me instead, but resolved to be strong for his son on the outside. He knew as soon as Thanos retrieved the last stone that this could happen. It was inevitable. He just wasn't prepared. Surely fate didn't pick his Peter? Not his son. Could you ever be ready to lose your own kid?

'Pete, you're alright-'

Peters' voice cut through, each word shuddering under his body's torment. "Dad, I don't know what's happening, please, Dad, I don't know-"

Peter fell into his father's arms, unable to control his sobbing any longer. Tony pressed him to his chest tightly, holding on so he would never have to let go.

Peter could feel himself fading away, and he was panicking, each breath becoming more hitched and desperate.

'Dad, I don't wanna go, please, I don't wanna go, please, please, Dad." Peter's throat was constricting, unable to control his building emotion. Tony only held him tighter, willing his son to hold on just a little longer. He slowly lifted him down to the ground, resting his hands under Peter's head.

"Shh, Petey, you're alright, you're alright. You're okay, kiddo, I promise."

Peter looked into Tony's eyes, filled with unshed tears and fear, grasping for some form of comfort in his last moments.

"Dad, I'm scared." Peter's voice cracked, and he was suddenly a child again, seeking his father's safety from the demons under his bed.

But this time, the demons were real.

Tony muffled a sob. "Okay Petey, just look at me. Focus on my face. I love you, Peter, so damn much, okay?" Tony bore his eyes down onto his son's face, moving his hand to cup Peter's cheek, rubbing away his son's tears.

Peter's face screwed up, contorting as he tried to adjust to the growing agony of the burn. "Love you too, Dad."

Peter's eyes became glazed and unfocused, gazing off into the distance, his chest tightening as the burn moved up his arms and legs.

Tony became frantic. "Peter, look at me. Pete, focus on my face. Peter, please-" Tony could barely choke out the last word, his tears finally falling.

Peter's eye's flickered over to Tony one last time, taking in each detail of his father's face. He knew the man would blame himself for this. Peter thought back to the ferry incident when Tony told him that if Peter had died, 'it would be on him'. He couldn't leave his father without making sure Tony knew.

"It's not your fault, Dad. I'm so sorry, Dad."

Peter closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. The burn and ash overcame him almost all at once, and Peter felt himself drifting away. He clenched his eyes tighter, focusing in on his father's voice in the distance, just to hear it for one more second.

"Peter? Peter! No, come on, bambino, hold on, please kiddo, Peter, please-"

And Peter faded away, his body finally giving in to the burn, flesh turning into dust.

Peter could hear screaming. He wasn't sure why, or even who it was. But there was something else, another voice, something trying to break through…

"Peter, wake up buddy. Come on, you're having a nightmare. Peter, wake up, please."

Peter was trembling, body spasming in his sleep as his mind recalled the moments he had to say goodbye to his father. Beads of sweat were gathered on his forehead, and tears were leaking out amid his fitful sleep.

Peter was mumbling incoherently, but a few words were made clear to Tony's ears.

"Dad…...don't wanna…..please…..Dad."

Tony shook Peter slightly, "Pete, c'mon, I'm right here, wake up."

Peter suddenly took a gasping intake of breath, bolting upright. He was shuddering, eyes open but not quite yet aware. He was fixated on something at the door, but Tony glanced over and there was nothing there.

"Peter, I'm right here, just look at me kid. It's not real."

Peter was broken out of his nightmare. Noticing Tony sitting on the side of his mattress, Peter launched himself into his father's arms. He sobbed into his shoulder, and Tony just held him close, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb in Peter's hair.

"Sono qui, Bambino," Tony whispered.

Peter's sobs began to subside, but he clutched Tony's shirt just as tightly, his breaths still staggered.

"I'm right here Bambino, I'm not going anywhere."

They sat together in the darkness of Peter's room for a few more minutes, and Tony could just make out his son's outline as the moon shone down a stream of light through the window.

Peter broke the silence.

"Dad?"

Peter's voice was hesitant and unsure.

"Yeah, bud?"

'Is this real?"

Tony's heart cracked a little as his son's voice broke. It was the one question Tony feared the most. The one question he asked Pepper every night as he too awoke from a nightmare in the five years after the dusting. Pepper would hold him tight, and comfort him as she had to slowly remind him, Yes, this is real, and, No, Peter's not here anymore.

"I'm real. You're real. This is real. You aren't dead, feel me breathing?" Tony shifted slightly, moving Peter's head to rest over his chest. "Hear my heartbeat, kiddo?"

This did little to soothe Peter.

"How do I know I'm not dead?"

Tony froze. Even Peter just saying the word, dead, held enough power to stop Tony's breathing. But this wasn't about Tony's fears, this was about his Peter. His kid, who he was supposed to be comforting.

"You're breathing too, bud, I promise you. You're just as alive as me."

"O-Okay." Peter shuddered. "That's good."

Peter pulled back a little from his father. Tony looked down at him, and re-positioned himself so they were leaning up against the headboard of the bed. Peter leaned into his side, still grasping Tony's hand in his own, just to keep him a little grounded.

"You wanna talk about it, kiddo?"

Peter hesitated slightly, considering the question.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. It's just- it's just hard, you know? To talk about it, I mean."

Tony smiled a little, reminded of himself in his son. He could attribute Peter's wariness to open up to his own incredible ability to deflect. But this was different, it was just Peter and Tony.

"Yeah, I know, kiddo, take your time, as much as you need."

Peter stewed for a few moments, trying to work up the courage to say it out loud.

"I, uh, I keep reliving that day on Titan, when I was dusted. And I know that I'm here, and I'm back, but I think it's harder for me. When it started, I-,um," Peter paused, trying to control the sob making its way up his throat.

"It's okay Peter. Just breathe. You can tell me anything." Tony clenched Peter's hand a little more in reassurance.

Peter hiccupped, letting a few stray tears escape. "It was harder, because my enhanced senses, well, they made it so I could feel everything, dialed up to eleven, and then my healing factor kept trying to fix it, and it was just agony, over and over. Like I was being pulled apart, sewed back together and then pulled apart again. The others were gone in seconds. Didn't even know what was happening, but it was like, the worst thing I've ever felt. And in my dreams, it just feels so real, you know? And, uh- " Peter buried his face into Tony's side, unable to say anymore. Tony let his hand run through Peter's curls, whispering comforting nothings into his ear.

Tony had a suspicion that Peter was going through that day again, but never to this extent. Tony had tried to convince himself that Peter had felt very little in the last minutes of his life, but the look on Peter's face as he fell into Tony's arms did little to reaffirm this. Peter's last few moments had plagued almost all of his dreams in the five years he was gone, and Tony knew that Peter, too, would not escape the horrors of Titan so easily.

"I keep thinking that I've lost you. I close my eyes and I turn into dust and you aren't there anymore!" Peter raised his voice, almost hysterical.

"I can't look away from you without being scared of us dying. When it happened, I was so disconnected, like I was falling asleep. Every night when I go to bed, it feels like it's gonna happen again. What if I have to leave you again? I can't say goodbye again." Peter was shaking, heaving on each syllable.

Tony's heart clenched. He wished that he could make everything better, take away the painful memories. He just wished his kid could be a normal kid.

"I'm so sorry, Pete, that it was so horrible for you. I wish I could have done better, I know I failed you, kid. But you're here now, and you're safe, and I promise you, I will never let anything happen like that again. Okay, Bambino? I'm gonna be here for a long time. No more Iron-Man, just plain old Dad, alright? I know I'm no good at all this mushy, emotional stuff, but if you ever feel like this, you come get me and I'll sit with you until it feels real. Cause I love you so much, Pete."

The words slipped so easily off of Tony's tongue. He felt like he said it too much, but Tony would be damned, if he ever lost Peter again and thought, I should have said, "I love you," more.

Tony leant down and placed a kiss on Peter's forehead, wrapping his scarred, bandaged arm around him even tighter. A permanent reminder of what they had been through together.

'I love you too, Dad. And you didn't fail me, Dad, you saved me."

Tony smiled, more tears leaking out of his eyes. "You are just too good for this world, Pete."

Tony cleared his throat, thick with emotion. He glanced at the window, wincing a little as the sun began to rise and he had pulled through another all nighter.

"What d'ya say we go makes ourselves some hot chocolate? Before Mom and Morgan wake up?"

Peter looked up at his dad, a smile stretched across his red, blotchy skin. "With extra marshmallows?"

Tony chuckled, arms pressing Peter into his side a little tighter. "You can have all the marshmallows in the world, kid."


End file.
